


Like A Gift

by virginie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginie/pseuds/virginie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just can't get enough of his Auror partner Dean Thomas, but what seems to him like a harmless obsession could put his whole future at risk. </p><p>
  <i>Length: 10,000 words.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This is an early fic that I posted and orphaned when I thought I would leave fandom in 2010. Rather than re-posting it, below is a link to the original orphaned file. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written pre Deathly Hallows. 
> 
> This is not a happy story, but it's from the heart.

[Link to read 'Like A Gift' on the AO3](64951)


End file.
